A Story In Which Sabrina Dies At The End
by sockstar
Summary: Carly's silly little promise backfired. Badly. Lucky for her, Sabrina dies at the end. Has some early comedic Crediam, includes Creddie, Sabrina/OC and possibly Spam.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story In Which Sabrina Dies At The End**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Summary: **Carly's silly little promise backfired. Badly. Lucky for her, Sabrina dies at the end. Creddie and Crediam. Warning:Contains character death.

**Notes: **This story is **not** in chronological order. And not just "Back to Front" either.

* * *

"So..." Sam asks, "I'm hungry, you guys want anything?"

Carly was horrified. Carly couldn't believe this was happening, right after Sabrina died. She couldn't even bring herself to ask Sam what she was thinking.

"I can't believe this is happening." Freddie was shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"What?"

"Since when do you offer to buy anyone but yourself food?"

Sam nonchalantly walked into a nearby diner. A place called Johnie's. Written in big bold lettering in a red neon sign over the top of the store. The outside was painted blue and white, most of the front windows obscured by painted plywood. It was dilapidated, worn down, looked like it was built in the 70's, but didn't retain any kind of retro mystique. The inside was worse, white paint peeling and cracking off the wall, uncovering an older, yellow flower motif.

Freddie and Carly followed, only to find it deserted, everyone having ran out into the road to see what all the commotion was about. They found a booth in the corner to wait for the owner to come back, Sam on one side, Carly and Freddie on the other. The booth was faded red, fake leather, easy to wipe down, inexpensive to buy.

The table was pretty kitschy, one of the few remotely interesting items in the entire place. It was a stainless steel top, with raised edges on it's side. The table had a pair of salt and pepper shakers, a bright menu, steel napkin holder, along with a small straw holder filled with bright pink straws, to complete the look. It looked strange to see the classic 50's look on the table and it's items compared to the faded 1970's aesthetic of the building itself. A simple beige lampshade hung over the lightbulb, and the windows curtains were cheap horizontal plastic shutters.

"I also stole her purse. I don't think anyone saw me." Sam casually leaned back on her seat. "Mama knows how to be discrete."

Carly started to freak, yelling out, "No.. we wouldn't want anyone to see you STEALING A DEAD GIRL'S PURSE!".

"I hope no-one HEARD YOU SCREAMING ABOUT IT!" Even with the combined screaming, no-one noticed. One person heard, but decided it wasn't his problem and he kept walking. Everyone else was still looking at the police and paramedics swarming over the crash scene.

Sam, was unperturbed, as she started to rummage around in the Sabrina's purse. The purse was black, with white vertical stripes offset with light brown, and a few stylized roses. It wasn't label, more likely a cheap knock off, and not particularly stylish anyway. Sam found forty bucks, a cellphone, some keys. Then she found a small white piece of paper. Sam looked up, with a victorious look in her eyes.

"I fucking knew it!"

"What?"

"It's a receipt for hair dye. I could tell that she wasn't natural." Determined, Sam kept going through the junk, it was a pretty big purse. Sam found some lip balm (cherry), cough drops, a small ball of yarn, and a bottle of Tylenol.

Carly just kept watching, until Sam broke into another smile. "You have got to be shitting me. Breaking Dawn. What the hell was wrong with her." Carly stifled a laugh. Freddie was still gazing at her hair and twisting it in his hands, captivated. Sam chucked the book towards the bathroom, hard.

Sam had pretty much emptied the contents, and Sam stuck her hand deep inside searching for anything missed, and pulled what must be the last item in the bag up onto the table. Instantly her and Carly's eyes opened wide. It even drew Freddie's attention when he saw Carly become alarmed. It was a strip of condoms.

"Woah Nelly! Freddork the dark horse. I never would have though you would have been the first out of us all."

Carly narrowed her eyes, "Freddie, did you forget to tell me something?", Carly sweetly questioned Freddie, who just shuffled his feet and looked around the room. "I mean, I wouldn't have minded, we all tell each other everything, that's what friends are for right Freddie?" Carly had made Freddie blush on more than one occasion by describing some of her activities, and Carly expected Freddie to reciprocate.

"I didn't do _anything_ with her. I barely got to kiss her, let alone something that would require one of those. You know everything I know." Freddie denied, and he was being truthful. Freddie had always told her what little juicy details he had, and also answered Carly's (and even Sam's) questions honestly. Sometimes they needed an second opinion, or had a question that could only be answered by some their own age, even if Spencer was really good and listening and helping them all out.

"Well good. Now we can all have our first time together." Carly said it nonchalantly, and Freddie wasn't quite sure he understood.

Freddie stammered out something resembling him asking for clarification.

Sam spoke across the table, "What Benson? Scared you can't satisfy 2 girls at the same time?"

Freddie rubbed his neck with a hand, then said "Well, I mean. Maybe. I could try. I'd probably need 20 minutes between... are you two serious?" His hand reached back over to his face, scratching his nose a few times, as his glance shot between Sam and Carly, looking for any indication as to if they were in fact serious.

"You are so cute when you are confused. Of course I'm serious Freddie, we have done pretty much everything together for years, Me, You and Sam. Why would this be any different? I asked Spencer about it, and he said that as long as we were safe and careful, that it should be a very enjoyable experience."

"You asked Spencer about it?" Freddie was sick to his stomach at the thought of asking his own mother about anything like that.

"I talk to Spencer about a lot of things. I think you should as well, he could really help you. He doesn't have all those hot girls staying in his room at night for no reason." Carly explained matter-of-factly. "You know him, he's a cool guy. He just wants me to be happy and safe."

"Ah sure. Won't Spencer get mad when I ask him for.. well, sex tips to use on his little sister?" Carly just nodded no. Spencer had decided long ago that it would be far better for it to be with Freddie, who would be gentle and loving, than some asshole boyfriend who just wanted to get into her pants before he dumped Carly, leaving Spencer to deal with the consequences. "Sam you are okay with this? You aren't gonna fall in love with me or anything? Try to steal me away?"

"I don't trust anyone else. You know what happens with my mother. I don't want it to be with some random dude, who takes advantage of me when I'm wasted at a party, who I won't even remember the next morning. I don't want to be like her. There is **no** chance I'm going to try and steal you." Sam's mom couldn't remember the last 5 guys, let alone her first 5.

Freddie was touched, glad that Sam had revealed that to him. "Okay. I'll do it. When?"

"I'm thinking 4 or 5 months. I want you all to myself for a while anyway, and we need to make sure you are ready and able to get the job done. I would be embarrassed if you couldn't perform. I'm thinking we will need to practice together, just you and me, a few hours a week, once after we do the rehearsal for the web-show, and then again after we finish filming the live show. That's not to much for you is it?"

"Oh no, why would I possibly want to spend time alone with you Carly." Freddie was being blatantly sarcastic, and waving his hands up and down in the air in mock horror. "I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I just want to make you happy. And you too I guess Puckett." Freddie was not sarcastic anymore.

Carly hugged Freddie and bopped him on the nose. "I know you will. Just make sure you ask Spencer for help as well. I can deal with your mother, so don't worry about that." Carly stayed attached to the crook of his neck, Freddie massaging her hair, until Sam spoke up.

"Just don't act too lovey-dovey in front of me, it'll make me puke." Freddie didn't think he'd ever understand Sam.

"You know Carly, I just realized something. I may have stole her purse, but you stole the dead girl's boyfriend. Also, I'm hungry." Sam got up and wandered off, deciding to either find someone to order from, or just steal whatever food was left lying around.

"I guess I did." Carly sat there, thinking about what she had done. Carly looked over at Freddie, hoping he wouldn't think less of her. Freddie was staring back, lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Fuck it. Sabrina was a bitch anyway." Freddie finally spoke up strongly, then he wrapped his arms around Carly, leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Carly kissed back lightly a few seconds, then stuck her tongue down his throat. As they darted, Freddie's hand was stroking her side up and down, until it landed on Carly's shoulder. Frustrated, Carly grabbed his hand, then positioned the hand under her shirt.

Freddie clearly understood what was expected of him, and squeezed and played with Carly through her bra, which to Freddie felt frilly, lacy, and very girly, making her moan softly, was able to keep kissing her, and used his free hand to stroke the back of her neck, all at the same time. Freddie was very good at multitasking when it really mattered. Freddie finally ran out of air, and broke contact, with a mile wide smile, from the kiss, being allowed to feel Carly up, and the prospect of more feeling up to come in the future.

"Wow, that's further than I ever got with Sabrina." Freddie reflected his new experience, and sat there with a pleased, goofy grin on his face.

Carly giggled as Freddie tickled her side, then she pulled Freddie towards her to kiss him again.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**AN: **Sabrina isn't an OC, although she has not appeared on the show with any lines, she is the tall chick who bumps Freddie at the club in iTwins. Parts of this story are based on Internet speculation, talking about her being a _recurring_ love interest in Season 4, and if that happened, everyone would hate her. So I'm writing a death-fic.

Story is not "serious" or meant to be in very in-character. I could easily have done it "seriously" without killing someone, but where is the fun in that?

I have 2 questions to ask of people of this chapter itself, I added 2 parts of the chapter to increase it's length, and want people's opinions of them:

Was the introduction of the diner too detailed? What are your thoughts on the Crediam conversation?

Finally, I thank SquishyCool, who kinda helped me out with this in a manner of speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Story In Which Sabrina Dies At The End – Chapter Two.**

**Rating: **Whatever is more than T. Contains sexual references and probably unrealistic female dialogue about Freddie's sexual habits.

**Notes: **I'm cutting this down to one more chapter. Anyone want to guess what happens in it?

* * *

Carly was disgusted. First from the gloopy junk that was pouring off her spoon, secondly from her view across the room. Freddie and Sabrina were laughing, talking to each other, smiling and flirting. They were happy, and Carly wasn't, and it was all her fault.

"Look at him. Flaunting himself all over the school, like we really want to see them together. The tech nerd and the abnormally tall freak with the orange hair. " Carly was blazing with jealously.

"Flaunting? Are you kidding me? You were the one who made him promise not to fall in love with you until he'd had a long term girlfriend." Wendy knew that sometimes Carly need tough love, to focus on the problem rather than procrastinating or working around them.

"I would have been more than happy to be with him for 4 or 5 months, I know he likes me, I think he's cute. You should have told me. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything though, but it would have been fun, and I would have put him down gently, ready to go back to you. If I knew, I'd have done something myself." Wendy paused for a moment, seeing Carly's pained expression followed by laying her head on the table, now obscured by dark hair and her arms. Wendy shared a quick glance with Sam, wondering if she said the right thing.

"Wendy, it's not your fault. Carly didn't tell me either. If I knew this was going to happen, I'd have come onto the doofus so fast he wouldn't have had to time to stop himself. I know he thinks I'm hot. I caught him jerking off whilst he was watching a video of me and Melanie in the Space Cheerleader 2: Clone Attack web show bit. Of course, a few months later I'd have to dump him like hot coals, but still, I'd have saved Freddie from her."

"I'm stupid. Why did I do that? I'm an idiot. Why wasn't he jerking off over meeeee?" Carly's muffled cry came in short sobs from under her hair.

Sam reached over and stroked her hair, to comfort her best friend. "It's alright, you made a mistake. You wanted Freddie to get some experience. You are his best friend, you just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself, Freddie need to get over his silly crush, and realize that he had to find out about being in love with another girl before he would truly be in love with you. I'm sure he's jerked off over you a lot more than he has over me. He loves you. He probably just thought me and Mel in cheerleader uniforms were a change from the usual idiot farmgirl videos he normally watches."

"Sam's right Carly, if you let him fall in love with you, how would he really know it was true? What if he didn't actually love you, and found out in 2, or 3 or 10 years, that would destroy both of you. You were just trying to do the right thing. And I totally agree with Sam. He's never got laid so he probably does it a lot. It doesn't mean anything."

"Why couldn't I have just kept my feelings down. If I didn't love him, there wouldn't be a problem. '.this. All I wanted to do, was see him get a girlfriend, and if he came back to me after, I'd give him a shot. Why did I have to fall in love with him though." Carly punctuated her words by slowly banging her head on the plastic shell of the table.

Wendy continued talking, "Come on Carly. You were at least a little bit in love with him already. It's why you did it. You just needed to make sure Freddie really loved you back. He's perfect for you, and you know that. You just didn't want to hurt him."

"I guess."

"No guesses. I'm right. Even if Freddie might have liked it to start with, he could have started doubting himself. If he then fell in love with some other girl, it could have destroyed everything. You wanted to keep him safe." Carly was sobbing quietly, going back over her actions, wishing she could turn back time and fix it.

Sam reached down, pulled Carly's head up off the table, and hugged her. "That's nothing something to be ashamed of. If you really didn't love Benson, you could have just acted like it. You could have pretended. When he found out, that would have hurt both of you more than anything. But you are better than that. That's why we love you Carls. Here. Eat some pudding. Pudding makes everything okay." Sam didn't hug much in public, but no-one took much notice when Sam hugged Carly. Carly ate her pudding in silence, glurp... glurp, whilst Sam dried Carly's eyes, and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, are you guys still going to do that whole threesome thing?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah, I want my first time to be with a guy who I know will be 'making love' to me, and not just using me to get his rocks off then dumps me. Freddie is practically a chick when it comes to stuff like that. I dunno if it'll be a 'threesome' though, Carls will just be watching." Sam replied, having completed wiping the tears away, patting Carly's hair.

"That's what every girl who says. 'I'm just watching.' Five minutes later they are face first between the other chick's legs."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Maybe. If you want to try it for real just ask. I'm José Reyes in the boudoir. Cya later alligator." Wendy winked at the other two girls, laughed and headed out.

"I was kinda hoping it would be a threesome. Just to see what it'd be like. Who is José Reyes?"

Sam turned her head towards her best friend and smiled. "Me too. Love you cupcake," she said, whilst hugging Carly tight against her, then whispered, "I don't know who José Reyes is... I just don't know."

Shortly after, the bell rang, Carly and Sam along with everyone else slipped off to class. Freddie hadn't noticed a thing, he was far too interested in his girlfriend to care about anyone else in the room.

* * *

**AN: **This is a chapter. I know this isn't realistic or anything, and it's not that great, but it's not meant to be anything special, if it gets a laugh or two hopefully then it's job is done. One more chapter, I'll probably update it in about 2 years. If anything doesn't make sense or match with the other part of the story I blame Al Gore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Story In Which Sabrina Dies At The End** – Chapter Three.

Thank you to all my reviewers on the last.. oh wait. There aren't any.

Oh well, I'll thank the guys who reviewed the first chapter:

yael pia p. hoyohoy (are they married? Are you serious?), FlowDemon, CreddierShipper, Basco57, Freddie is a G, Creddie fan addict, Drag0nL0rd, Don'tDoubtTheJAM and kallusive.

* * *

Sabrina wasn't having a great day.

It wasn't even good.

Nor mediocre.

Horrible.

She was leaving.

Her father. Another new job. She was sick of it. Every single time she was settled, bam, another promotion or sidewards move to another state, another city. Another place to have to find another set of friends. Another school to be the weird freakishly tall new girl with the over the top orange hair at.

Her mind was preoccupied, having just received The Call again. This time it was from her mom. After some semi-pointless small talk and being asked to run some errands Sabrina had been told the news, her head fell but her feet kept moving. Sabrina tapped away at her phone, sending a text message to her brother to get his reaction. Having finished sending the text, she opened her purse to put the phone away.

Sabrina didn't notice Gibby walking around the corner with a big bowl in his hands. He was performing his part of a school health program, handing out fliers on safe sex and giving out free condoms to anyone who asked.

They blindsided each other, the bowl and it's contents, the fliers, Sabrina's purse, phone all arcing through the air.

Gibby spun around, smacking his head on a locker. He hit with a thud. The sharp metal dug into his skin, creating a small cut above his eye.

Sabrina twisted and fell to the floor with a crash. The phone skittered across the floor.

Gibby stirred first, his hand reaching up to his face to feel the cut. He then looked at Sabrina, and stood up to help her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh.. yeah. Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No biggie." He grabbed her hand and with her nod of permission helped to lift her off the floor.

"Thanks. Look at the mess." Sabrina reached down to pick up the fliers, only for Gibby to stay her hand.

"I got this."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. It's all good.."

Sabrina walked over, picked up her phone, shoved it in her purse and looked back at Gibby scrabbling over the floor.

He noticed her watching, "It's fine, don't worry about it, for real." He smiled, and went back to cleaning.

"Okay... well I'm sorry again, thanks for helping me up. You're a real gentleman Gibby."

"Just like mom taught me."

With that Sabrina walked away, out of the school building and into the street. She was meant to be meeting Freddie, Carly and Sam to discuss a group project they were given by Mr. Henning, but now it'd be a farewell of sorts.

Having walked her way to the nearest shopping mall she started on her errands.

Her mom was leaving tomorrow to setup in their new city, and needed something to read on the flight out.

She hated having to ask for it, but her mom was a huge fan.

"Um.. has Breaking Dawn been released yet?" Sabrina quietly asked the assistant, a woman in her early 20's with short dark hair and black rimmed glasses. The name tag read Aria.

The shop assistant rolled her eyes.

"It's not for me, it's for my mom."

The assistant managed to turn what Sabrina guessed was a constant frown into a slightly upturned smile.

"Good, that thing is a piece of anti-feminist junk. At least your mom is too old to actually believe that's the way a woman should act. Buffy would've staked Jacob and Edward without breaking a sweat. Wait here."

The assistant made her way to a backroom, and returned a minute later. They completed the purchase and Aria handed the book over.

"Here you go. For the love of god don't read this."

"I promise."

"Good girl."

Sabrina didn't ask for a bag, instead placing the book into her purse.

Next up was the drug store.

Her mom had _promised_ that her little sister could have the same hair color as her big sister as soon as she turned seven and a half. Sabrina didn't see the big deal. In fact, she would just about kill to swap color with her brunette headed little sis.

Sabrina was trying to match her flaming orange hair with one of the half dozen or so varieties of orange dye kits. Burnt Orange. Deep Saffron. Orange Peel. Burnished Gold. Tangelo. Sunset.

"Eh. Close enough." She said to herself. Heading back to the counter she picked up a bottle of Tylenol for her mom who often got headaches when flying.

After purchasing the items and leaving the store her phone rang.

"Where is it?" She asked herself, digging into the purse. Instead of finding the phone she found a strip of condoms.

"What the hell?" Sabrina shook her head, and shoved them back in her purse, as the phone was still ringing. She fished the phone out of the purse.

Freddie's face was on the splash screen with the caption "wuvvy duv".

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey yourself, are you almost there? Me Sam and Carly are a couple minutes away."

"Yeah, I just had to stop off at the drug store."

Freddie made a few inquires and determined which drug store she was talking about.

"Rina," Freddie said, using his pet name for her, "Turn to your left."

Sabrina did so.

"No, your other left."

There she turned and saw the iCarly trio standing across the other side of the street.

"Cool, I'll come over to meet you." Sabrina stepped out into the street, having checked both ways when she was looking for Freddie.

She missed the Metro bus that had just turned into the street and was going 25mph.

* * *

**Notes: **I think there will be one more chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story In Which Sabrina Dies At The End **– Chapter Four.

**Notes: **Thanks to my two reviewers, **Fanfic-Reader-88** and **T**.

* * *

**1 Year Later.**

Freddie was in his room on his computer. He was preparing for an iCarly webcast.

"Done." He said to himself. With one touch, the control of the website was transferred to the iCarly tech cart sitting in the studio. There were a few hours left till the show went live. His automatic programs were running through testing and maintaining the webshow hosting, streaming and broadcast systems.

"Now for some fun."

He shut down the no longer needed windows, keeping only a diagnostic tab which was steadily scrolling through the pre-show tests.

Freddie clicked through into his main hard drive, then through a dozen different folders each with a dozen other folders inside to throw off the scene. Finally, he came to his destination.

C:\Program Data\regid..adobe\ADMINI~1\Updates\User\DcX-BENSON-PC\Documents\AppData\SYSTEM\Binarysense\1x2309gfc

He clicked the tools menu then into the folder options and changed a setting to show hidden directories and files.

A single folder came onto the screen. RemoteCameraControl. Freddie opened the folder and then started the program inside. His dual monitors filled with 15 different camera views and a small control panel on one side, and a full screen view of a single camera on the other.

Main Living Room. Elevator. Hallway. Spencer's Bedroom. Sam's Bedroom (she'd moved in after her mom's therapy failed and Pam couldn't take care of herself, let alone a daughter). Kitchen. Carly's Bedroom. Carly's Bathroom. Storage Room 1. Interior Hallway's 1, 2 and 3. Fire Escape, Lobby, as well as several inside his own house used to double check his mom wasn't snooping through his stuff and that when she did she wasn't checking where he was hiding things that needed to be hidden from her.

Last but not least was the iCarly Studio. The screens were blank, switched off to save power. Each camera was hooked into Freddie's room by way of a vent that both apartments shared. The cabling running into a switch which itself had a cable into Freddie's room. He'd hooked them up after negotiating a sponsorship agreement.

The company in question simply asked what he'd want for him to use their products and say so on the site. He asked for and was given the cameras. All HD, remote capable with microphones and a couple big professional ones for the studio itself. The cabling was taken care of by another sponsorship, and thanks to the layout of the building and his work on Carly's room in the past it was a breeze to setup the cabling.

The first lot were stuff for the webshow, being able to Wake Up Spencer without having to be there. Messin' With Lewbert by remote. That sort of thing. Then Carly asked if he could hook up their own rooms so they could chat at night with each other. Freddie did so, setting up his, Sam's and Carly's rooms to include the microphones and speakers and so that the vision would go through on the monitors in their room.

He flicked a switch.

Carly's Room appeared bright and in color in full 1920x1080 resolution on his right hand monitor.

He smiled as he saw his girls in the room together. Carly was dressed as the idiot farmgirl, which made sense since they were doing one as an opener. Sam was dressed up as the Dark Side Space Cheerleader. They hadn't done that skit in several years.

Freddie brought up a stand microphone and pushed the talk button.

"Hey you two."

Carly and Sam both looked up at where they knew the camera, speaker and microphone were located. They smiled together.

"Hey there honey bunch, are you ready for the show?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Yeah, just doing final checks, what's up with the cheerleader outfit Sam? You guys want to bring it back next week?"

Carly giggled, before looking over at Sam, "I think I'll let you tell him. I told him last time." At this Freddie perked up.

"Well.. this isn't going to be on the show, but we were thinking about doing a skit of our own right now. It's called _The idiot farm girl and the dark side cheerleader who seduced her using whipped cream. _What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Freddie leaned back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew he'd like it."

"You were right about that Sammy."

"Well, don't mind me.. start the show when you're ready ladies."

To their credit, they did start by actually playing their roles.

"Come to the Dark Side of Space Cheerleading!"

"You should turn the light on if it's dark." The idiot farm girl replied, her moron valley girl accent making the not especially funny joke better as a whole.

Freddie genuinely laughed out loud, getting a reaction from the girls who smiled widely. Happy they were appreciated for their comedic talent and not just the revealing outfits. Sam's in particular had been the same one they used all those years ago. Sam had grown in multiple ways. The outfit had not. It left little to the imagination, strained and stretched over all the curves of her body.

"It's more fun in the dark." The Dark Cheerleader replied, a dark glint of lust in her eyes.

"Ooh... what do you do? I like fun! I like your skirt too." The farm girl stroked her hand across the fabric of the cheerleading skirt.

At that point the pretense of characters fell away, replaced by Sam pulling out a can of whipped cream and laying a line of it on Carly's neck. A notification in the bottom window popped up, and Freddie tore himself away from Sam licking and kissing the whipped cream off to check it.

"Holy shit you guys Sabrina is alive! She just friend requested me on FriendHead!" FriendHead popped up in the wake of a SplashFace hacking incident of earlier that year. Freddie clicked accept, and check her profile.

"She's was in a coma and got transferred to a hospital where her mom was. Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"No-one but us was friends with her and Wendy told us she died and had the funeral back in her old hometown, so no-one could afford to go." Sam replied, having now untied the farm girl's shirt.

Freddie relayed the story further, only for Carly to start pouting, "Freddie, if she's alive you've got the next 80 years to worry about it."

"Cool cool. Continue my special ladies." Freddie laughed, Sam rolled her eyes and Carly grinned.

"So like I said that skirt is super cute. And totes short... I'm not sure it fits you props."

"How about I take it off so it doesn't get all creased?" Sam wiggled out of the cheerleader skirt.

Then she looked straight at the camera.

"You better get over here in 2 minutes or I'll be keeping Carly all to myself." Sam sprayed the whipped cream in a line from the top of Carly's black bra all the way to just above her shorts. Then two more diagonal lines, creating an arrow pointing downwards.

Carly carefully unbuttoned her shorts and Sam got to her knees. She slowly pulled them down, kissing Carly's legs as she did so.

"I'm coming." Freddie started the shutdown sequence, closing his internet browsers, music players, torrent programs and assorted other junk. The iCarly diagnostic would run on the laptop in the tech cart.

"Easy tiger, save some for us." Sam teased.

"Don't be gross."

"You know what I mean Sam. I'll be there in 1. Don't start without me! And leave your hat on Carly." He cried out, before he powered down the computer and ran out the door.

* * *

**AN: **Okay this chapter was weird. This basically was meant to be a few hundred words. Instead it evolved into this semi-smutty kinda thing mostly because I'm a nerd and wrote way too much crap about Freddie's little camera setup. So you should be looking forward to another chapter again in the future. Please R&R :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabrina Dies At The End – Chapter 5.**

**Notes: **No reviewers to thank (for the 2nd time in this story, are you guys trying to tell me something? I guess I'll thank the people behind the 100 or so 'hits' I've received on the last chapter. Please note I'm not 100% sure of the dates here.. keep that in mind if I do something out of natural time line order. Not final chapter.

* * *

**August 2013**

"So this is it. College." Freddie asked, somewhat in awe of the campus standing before him. They had finished dragging Carly and Freddie's stuff into the just off-campus apartment they were moving into. The last thing to do was put what little Sam had into her dorm room.

Now they stood by the parking lot looking out into what was their future for the next four years.

"Yep. College." Carly replied in hushed whisper. She was partly scared, partly thrilled but mostly incredibly happy they were all here together.

"I still can't believe they let me in."

"Well, a newly promoted US General gave you a gold plated recommendation _and_ pulled some favors. Just don't drop out like Spencer did. Plus you worked hard. You deserve it."

"Hey! I only dropped out of Law School, not College. I'll have you know I've got a Major in Greek Literature and a Minor in Urban Real Estate & Development. And there is no way you'll be dropping out of this place. Not unless you want to disappoint me, Carly, Freddie, Melanie and Dad." Sam quieted down at Spencer reminding Sam of what her friends and family had done to help her get here with Carly and Freddie.

"You didn't need to drive us all the way to LA." Carly chided.

"Nonsense. I'll be all alone in that big studio without my little sister, her boyfriend and the girl who spent an uncomfortable amount of time kissing both of them when she thought I couldn't see. I think it was within my big brother rights to drive you down."

"Pfft, it just gives you and Sasha more space for screwing around. You should do it on the kitchen table. Freddie and Carly did once and they said it was awesome." Sam said in between gulps of a fat shake.

"SAM!" Freddie and Carly cried out in embarrassment at Sam's revelations. Spencer turned and narrowed his eyes at Freddie. He shrunk back, taking a step behind and to the side to put Carly between the two of them.

"What? You don't think he hasn't walked in on us in the studio or the living room? He's the reason I started locking the doors before we started!"

"Sam..." Spencer started, trying to figure out a way to admonish her for 'tattling' but in a way that wouldn't be even more embarrassing. "I understand that's what Carly and Freddie do and that's what you all used to do together and I you know that you are all safe about it. Just don't tell me the details ever again please."

"Aight." Sam said. Carly and Freddie just nodded, their heads in their hands.

"Is there anything more you guys need? As much fun as it's been, I need to get back home, I've got an exhibition in three days. I need to finish my entry."

They said their final goodbyes, hugging each of Freddie, Sam and Carly in turn. Spencer forced them to promise to come visit in their breaks and that he might come visit on his own if they weren't too busy. With that, he drove away.

"Brad's probably finished his admissions jank, I'm gonna go find him and break in his dorm bed, if you get my drift."

"We _always _get your drift Sam." Sam grinned and walked away.

"So that leaves just us." Freddie said, pulling Carly tight across her waist. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That it does. Can you believe we're finally here, together? This is the start of the rest of our lives."

"I know honey. I can't think of anyone I want to share it more with." Freddie smiled, and Carly blushed slightly.

"I love you." Carly said, kissing Freddie softly on the lips.

"I love you too Carly." He replied, hugging her tightly.

Carly whispered in a low tone, "Maybe we could go break in our bed as well later... or maybe just take me up against the wall or on the floor."

Freddie groaned, the idea flooding his mind with visions of doing just that. Then he realized he was out in public and too much of that vision would lead to something you don't want to happen on the first day at campus. He let go of the hug, but kept his hand intertwined with Carly's hand. They walked around the campus, checking the sights and sounds. After several minutes walking Freddie stopped for a moment.

"Holy shit, is that Sabrina?"

* * *

**November, 2014.**  
Freddie carefully walked over to the large circular table in the center of the cafeteria. He balanced the tray of food he was carrying, knelt down and gently glided it into the center. Carly and Sam took their food. Sam of course started tearing into it while Carly forked a tomato from her salad.

"I wasn't looking forward to this, group assignments usually end with my team doing nothing and having to do it all myself.. but I got lucky this time. I got Sabrina and Jamal."

"Well aren't you lucky." Carly replied. Sam just snorted and went back to her food. John was Brad's room-mate

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes until Sabrina stepped into the cafeteria. Freddie spotted her and waved Sabrina over to him. Sabrina then took a seat next to Sam. All three girls greeted one another.

"Hey Sabrina, I was just talking about our project to Carly and Sam." Freddie looked over and handed Sabrina a sheet of paper. Even after so long he was still mildly shocked every time he saw her.

The only apparent visible notice of the accident was a scar that you could see if you looked very closely at the top right hand part of her heard from having a piece of metal surgically bolted onto her skull.

"Cool, what did you have in mind?" She asked Freddie.

"Well, I though since this is part of my major but only part of your minor, I'd do the main points, and I'd give you and Jamal the smaller section to do together. If you don't mind?"

"No, that sounds cool."

At that, Jamal walked in. He was tall and solidly built due to his work on the school's football team. A third-stringer, but could play pro if he got lucky due to his exceptional speed. He could have qualified as a track star just as easily but he loved playing football more. A bandanna helped tie his dreadlocks back behind his head.

"Hey bro, wassup?" He asked Freddie, taking a seat from the table behind him, placing it between Freddie and Sabrina and sitting it in with the chair facing forwards.

"Was just telling Sabrina about the plan, I'd do the big part, since I'm doing it for the major, it's only part of your minor's, so it'd be easier for you to do the smaller part together." He handed over his plan for the project and Jamal took a look at it.

"Cool man. Yo Sabrina, you wanna start now? My boy Freddie here's got all the info. Sammy, you can keep Brad outta there for the rest of the night?"

Both Sabrina and Sam nodded.

"That's settled then. I'mma bounce to the toilet, then we'll go aight?" Jamal then reached over to fistbump Freddie, who responded quickly.

"Sure." Sabrina replied. As he walked away she turned to the rest of the group, "Okay, who is this guy, is he straight, and is he available?"

Sam replied. "He's Brad's roomie. Plays football. He's a pretty chill bro. He's straight. Yeah, he's kinda available. He had his girl from high school back in Chicago, but she broke up with him over the last break. He's probably on the market but not looking."

"Good good." Sabrina smiled and nodded. She pulled out a small compact and adjusted her long flowing hair. After Jamal returned, Sabrina stood up and lead the way out of the cafeteria. At least until they came to the doors, where Jamal jumped in front and held them open for her.

Only once they were gone did anyone speak.

"Wow. That was interesting." Carly noted.

"He was checking out her ass." Sam said before going back to her food.

The next morning Freddie ran into Sam, who told him that Brad had told her that Sabrina only left just when Brad was getting back, near on 11pm. Later in the day he asked Sabrina how far they had progressed with the project. She stammered back, "Uh.. about 2 paragraphs." Before blushing and escaping into a nearby woman's bathroom.

"If I have to finish this damn thing on my own I'm gonna be pissed." He said to no-one in particular.

* * *

**February, 2017.**

Carly was sitting on the couch in their apartment, just lounging about watching random TV shows. Freddie walked into room. He sat down beside Carly and she snuggled into his side. He stroked her hair and gently asked, "Carly.. do you want to go back to Seattle?"

"Of course. Why?" She replied, stretching to dangle her legs off the end of the couch.

"Well.. remember that job I applied for. The one looking for a graduate to join the IT department?"

"Sure I do honey." Carly said stifling a yawn. It was late in the day, and Carly was still recovering from the post-graduation party period. They were still deciding where and what to do next, or if they wanted to travel or stay at college to improve their skills or to just find work straight away. Right now they were in a post-graduation haze of love making, days spent sleeping in till mid-day or later, and cuddling on the couch during the night.

"I got an email back. It was through an agency, so I didn't know who it was for. But I got an interview. It's with the Seahawks."

"The football team?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool. When do you have to go?"

"It's post-graduation. June they said. I figure we could finish up here and head back to Seattle a week or two before the interview.. unless there's anything you want to stay here for?"

"The only thing I need is you. I'll call Spencer tomorrow. Give him time to clean up and make sure my room isn't being used to store a dozen sculptures. I'm sure he'll need the lead time. You know he's probably been a mess since Sasha moved back to Europe. I'll tell Sam too."

Freddie involuntarily groaned. "Do we have to? Can't we leave her here?"

"Yes we do! And no we can't! Ever since her and Jeremiah broke up she's been partying every weekend, we can't leave her here. We have to at least ask her. We can let Sam use the spare room that's on the studio level."

"Fine." Freddie pouted.

"How about I make it up to you." Carly drew herself up from the couch, leaned over and draped herself over Freddie. Her first kiss softened the pout on his face, and the second caused his crossed arms to uncross and make their way down to her waist. Carly stood up from the couch and took his hand, leading him to their bedroom.

* * *

**April, 2017.**

"With the 193rd pick in the 2017 NFL Draft, the Seattle Seahawks select Jamal George, Wide Receiver, UCLA."

"That's a good pickup there, the Seahawks have lost some depth out wide and in special teams, and this guy is blazing fast. If he can get open he will go all the way. Good work ethic, no injuries. If they can work him up to speed, he could have a great future with this franchise. Don't be surprised if he gets more game time than most players this deep in the draft usually get as they try to use that speed to their advantage. Now it's the Giants on the clock, let's see who they are looking at."

* * *

**June, 2017.**

Freddie shuffled into the Shay apartment, looking downcast. Carly immediately walked over to him from the kitchen, leaving the glass of ice tea out on the counter.

"Oh Freddie.. I'm so sorry. I really thought you'd get the job. Come here."

As Carly made her way Freddie's mouth upturned slightly, before he yelled, "I got the job!"

Carly jumped up in surprise, before she softly whacked Freddie in the shoulder, "That was mean, tricking me like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. Come here." He said, before pulled Carly by the waist and giving her a soft gentle kiss on the lips, "How about I make up for that little prank?"

"Sounds good, do what you will, Mr Benson." Carly flirted back.

"Ooonga, me like Carly. Me take Carly upstairs!" Carly shrieked as threw his arms around her waist before hoisting Carly over his shoulder. He proceeded to ascend the staircase, making sure Carly didn't hit her head on anything. Once they reached the bedroom, he moved to put Carly down, only to have her wrap her legs around his waist. They started kissing, all lips and tongues until they fell down together onto the bed.

* * *

**Feb 2018**

"It's good off the boot, a monster, it's on course, it's on target, it's good!" The crowd exploded into life, the 53 yard long bomb field goal taking the score of Superbowl 52 to Dolphins 17, Seahawks 14.

"The Seahawks will have one last chance, there's mere seconds on the clock. Is there any strategy, anything the coach can do to help his team?" The play by play commentator asked his expert commentator.

"Nothing really, the return team just has to get it's blocks and try to open a hole, and the kicker can either try a squib or to blast it over the end zone. No matter what, the return will be coming back. For anyone watching outside the US, he can't kick out over the sideline or he'll have a 5 yard penalty and have to take the kick again. Also note that as long as the ball is passed backwards it remains live."

The two special team units ran out onto the field.

"What an opportunity for Jamal George, the rookie from UCLA. The Seahawks came into the match with their starting Kick Returner out to injury, and lost their backup to a rib injury just before half-time. He's got lightning speed, and he's going to need it if the Seahawks are gonna pull this one out of the fire."

The Dolphins kicker raised his hand, and moved in to strike the ball.

"And there's the kick, it's a long long one. George moves under it, he bobbles it, he's got it, now he needs to go, Jamal George! No way!", The announcer shouted, as the opposing team's came together, leaving a large gap just off to the side of the field that Jamal ran through. With one player left in the main defensive line, one of his fellow players smashed into the potential tackler, knocking him out of the way and opening up the field.

"He's got a block! Over half-way, only the punter to beat, he's gone, away, at the 40!, 30! Are you kidding? 20! 10! 5! JAMAL GEORGE TOUCHDOWN! The rookie! There's no time left. If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it. Seahawks win!"

As a member of the back office non-playing staff, Freddie was free for the day. Sam and Spencer had arranged a Super Bowl Party. The Shay apartment had turned from what had been a sombre end to a losing Superbowl part into a raucous celebration. There were streamers and cups thrown in the air, people dancing and whooping.

As they continued to celebrate, they missed one of the post game replays showing the game winner heading off the sideline, being handed a small box and walking up to the crowd. He got down on one knee, looking at a woman with frizzy red hair. She yelled out a yes, then took a ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

* * *

**AN: ** Basically this part of the story continues to expand as I get an idea or write the idea out. The 'out of order' bit has ended. This is almost like an extended epilogue. I know no-one seems to really care for the story itself, but I haven't really done much writing lately due to a variety of reasons, and I'd rather write something because I am writing than end up looking at a blank screen for something else. I'd like to thank Snapplelinz, without her I probably wouldn't be writing anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabrina Dies At The End – Chapter 6.**

**Notes:** Thanks you to reviewers **MusicManiac12323** and **pink-strawberry-lemonade.**

* * *

**May 2018.**

Freddie and Carly were out in Renton, an outer suburbs of Seattle. It was also close to the Seahawks HQ facility.

They were in the process of buying a house. Having come across several properties, an Estate Agent had been guiding them through two houses, next door to each other. The agent was inside the house making a call.

"Wow, these are gorgeous. I don't know if we can afford either of them though." The pair stood outside with freshly cut grass at their feet. A beautiful blue sky above them. Birds were chirping. The houses had large, spacious rooms and all the amenities they could want. Both were two story and had more than enough spare bedrooms for even the largest family.

A large yard, newly fitted with all the technology Freddie would want, not far from where both of them could work. Multiple bathrooms. It was perfect.

"We'll be fine. You can teach at a school out here, the market is a downturn anyway. I don't want to skimp on our future Carly. Not for you, and not for me."

"You know all I ever wanted is you. I don't need some opulent mansion Freddie." Carly said.

"All I know is I want you to be safe and happy, and this fits everything we wanted in a house. We can afford it. Do you not like them?"

"Of course I like it."

"We have lived together for years now, this is the right thing for us. I know you know it in your heart. Look.. we can say no if you want, or wait."

"Freddie.. it's okay. I like this one a bit better than the other though."

"Really?"

"Yup." Carly smiled and had that smile returned by Freddie.

"Okay.. let's act cool when the Agent comes back."

They turned as they heard the sound of a car parking. The agent coming out the front door of the house.

"I'll be with you shortly, just have to introduce myself to the next client." Freddie and Carly nodded.

The car door opened, and out stepped a woman with red frizzy hair. Sabrina and Jamal stepped out. As they noticed each other they smiled and waved. It was obvious the agent they were friends so she let them be, telling them she'd be back shortly.

"My man Freddie, what's up?" Jamal asked, offering and receiving a handshake from Freddie.

"J-Dog," Freddie replied, using the nickname given to him by the rest of the Seahawks players, "We're just looking at the houses. We want to get this one here."

"Well that's a good thing Fred my man, because if you wanted the other I might have to outbid you." On the surface people might have expected and NFL player to be buying a mansion. But he was still a 6 round pick, Super Bowl ring or not. With that 6th round pick came a 6th round salary.

Sabrina and Carly finished their chat off to the side, and hugged the other male in the group. The agent made her way back over.

"So Freddie and Carly, have you got any questions?"

"Nope. We'll take it at asking price. Moving in as soon as possible."

The agent smiled, this was easily her favorite part of her job, setting up young couples for their future.

"Good good, I'll show the other house, and I'll come back and get the paperwork started."

"That won't be necessary Miss," Jamal interrupted. The agent frowned for a moment, "I'll take the other. Asking price plus 20k just to make sure the owner doesn't get any ideas about holding out. On either of these."

The agent was stunned.

"Okay.. great. I'll call the owner now and get this started. And congratulations to both of you."

* * *

**Dec 25, 2020**

It was Christmas morning in the Shay apartment. Carly as always had been too excited to sleep in, and had spent the morning decorating, preparing food and spreading Christmas cheer as the rest of the apartment had risen.

First, her father, Major General Steven Shay, US Army. The 61 year old veteran made his way down the creaking staircase, along with several of his own bones creaking Carly heard the noise and turned.

"Good morning dear."

Carly walked over from the kitchen and hugged Steven, "Good morning to you dad, I knew you'd be down first so I made your favorite."

"Thank you Carly."

She plated up the food and took it over to the kitchen, "I also made you some coffee. Since it's a special occasion I took the liberty of Irishing it up a little." Carly winked and brought the steaming mug over to her father.

He smiled and took a sip, "Lovely."

Carly smiled and start on a pan full of bacon, knowing Sam would be awoken from the couch by the smell of the cooking.

"So Carly, when is Freddie going to make an honest woman out of you?"

Carly rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, "Not this again dad. We're in no rush."

"But you want to right? What about children? I don't want to retire before I have a grandchild. Or two." The mischievous glint in his eyes caused Carly to stand with her hands on hips, unimpressed with his behavior.

"I'm only 26!"

"That's as good a time as any to start planning. Take a year or two off teaching, and start your family Carly. Take it from me Carly, waiting too long can be just as bad as not waiting long enough." A look of pain ran through Steven's greying features.

"Dad.." Empathy flashed over her eyes and her smile dipped into a frown.

"I'm okay sweetie." Steven smiled again, and took another sip of the coffee. Carly relaxed.

"Freddie hasn't brought it up anyway." Carly said as she turned around again to flip the bacon.

"I'm sure he's thinking about it."

"Why do you say that?" Carly asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

The General laughed, "Why? Do you remember the first thing he ever said to me back when he was about 12 years old?"

"Oh god yes." Carly shook her head and put her hand up to her temple.

"I'll remind you. And I quote. Hello Mr. Shay, my name is Freddie Benson, and I'm going to marry your daughter."

"I was so embarrassed."

"That's why Carly."

"I know, I j-"

Sam interrupted by yelling out from the couch, "Where's mah breakfast woman!"

"You have two legs and a heartbeat Samantha, come get it yourself." Steven told her.

Sam grumbled but complied.

After Sam, down came Spencer, who took over the spot vacated his father who sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

"Can we open the presents now?" Sam whined.

"No, we're waiting for the Benson's."

"Do we have to? We all know what we'll get. Mrs. Benson will give us all packs of soap and disinfectants, she'll give Carly another set of baby clothes, Spencer a new set of paintbrushes, and Steven a new tie."

No-one said a word. It was true.

And true to her word, one hour later Mrs. Benson came around, with Freddie in tow with boxes of presents. Freddie placed them all under the tree and greetings were shared around.

"Can we open them now?"

"Fine, go ahead, but don't ruin the wrapping paper. We can use it again later."

"Sure Mrs. B."

Sam grabbed the first present.

"To Spencer, from Carly." Spencer gleefully ripped open the package, ignoring his sister's words, and was delighted to find the art book he'd wanted. Around they went, Sam handing out presents to everyone.

Finally the presents were finished, and everyone sat back in silence looking over their haul.

At that point Freddie stood up from his seat.

"Uh.. everyone.. I have one last present." Freddie asked, his voice crackling with nervousness.

He walked over to Carly, and pulled out a small wrapped cube from his pocket. Spencer and Sam looked at each other, puzzled by what was happening. Mrs. Benson pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and started to dab at her teary eyes. Steven looked at the scene with a smirk on his face.

"It's from me to you Carly. Go ahead and open it. Careful now, we can re-use the paper again later."

Carly's eyes grew wide, and she gingerly undid the piece of tape holding the wrapping paper on.

A tiny, square wooden box.

"You didn't.." Carly asked rhetorically.

Freddie gently took the box from her shaking hand, then got down on one knee. Carly's hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Carly, you have been the love of my life, for my entire life. Nothing in this world makes me as happy as you do. I love you so much. There is nothing in this world that would honor me more than for you to accept my hand in marriage. Caroline Andrea Shay, will you marry me?"

Carly jumped and hugged Freddie tightly, "Yes of course, yes! I love you too Freddie." Carly extended her hand to Freddie, who slipped the ring on her finger. They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips.

Carly bounded over towards Sam who stood and hugged her, "I'm getting MARRIED!" They bounced up and down laughing and giggling as everyone looked on. Carly showed off the ring to Sam. It was a Benson family heirloom, having been passed down from Freddie's grand-mother on her passing, gold banded, with a glittering set of three diamonds.

Mrs. Benson was still teary, and Freddie walked over and hugged her, "Hey.. mom, there's nothing to cry about."

"Sorry.. it's just hard. You'll understand one day. I'm happy for you and Carly. You better give me some grand kids soon though."

Freddie laughed, "I promise."

Spencer walked over to Freddie when he detached himself, "Congrats Freddie.. or should I say brother?" Spencer offered his hand, Freddie returned a handshake.

"I like the sound of that Spencer. You've been a brother to me since we first met, it's just official now."

Spencer then moved away so Steven could talk, "I'm proud of you son." The elder Shay engulfed and crushed Freddie's hand almost to the point of pain. Freddie pulled back from the handshake.

"Thanks Mr. Shay."

"Call me dad."

"Okay.. dad." They both smiled and embraced.

Carly then turned to her father, "You knew!"

Mr. Shay chuckled, "Of course, Freddie asked for my permission."

Carly cooed, "Freddie that's so sweet. Come here." They kissed again, soft and sweet, their hearts soaring. Mrs. Benson was still teary-eyed, Mr Shay was full of pride.

Sam and Spencer watched the scene unfold. They locked eyes from across the room, then bashfully turned away from each others gaze.

After the hearty Christmas lunch, Carly and Freddie slipped away to the Benson's apartment to celebrate their engagement alone.

* * *

**April 2024**

Freddie paced back and forth in the waiting room outside the office of the General Manager of the Seattle Seahawks. There had been a reshuffle within the team's back office. The head of IT had moved over to the team, and this left a large gap on the Seahawks 'roster' in the back office staff.

It wasn't a promotion to Department Head, but it was a step in the right direction. Freddie would be going from a general coder and technician to being put in charge of the server farm used for infrastructure of the network. Company practice required they advertise for candidates from outside the organization. A handful were interviewed alongside Freddie. The clock ticked over to 4pm. His allocated appointment time.

He heard a door open from outside the office. John Schneider strolled into the office. The man was in his early 50's, balding slightly with his once brown hair starting to turn gray.

"Good afternoon Freddie." He showed Freddie to the seat in front of his desk. Behind him lay the spoils of dozens of seasons of glorious victory and ignominious defeat. Pictures of old team legends, current superstars and the fans, replica's of various awards and competition wins all stood testimony to the history of the organization.

"Mr. Schneider." Freddie sat down, nervous about the discussion about to take place.

"No need for that, this might part of the formal process but you're still one of our people and you can drop the sir yes sir."

"Sure John." Freddie relaxed slightly in the chair.

"Good. I'm sure you know what this is about."

"I have an inkling."

"You're right, I'm not gonna BS you. You didn't get the job."

Freddie's caught himself before his face fell. It didn't matter what you did, when you worked for an NFL team you were always representing the team and it's values, and one of those values was stoic manliness in the face of discouragement or losing. Freddie bit down his disappointment.

"There's a but though."

"There is?" Freddie leaned forward, eager to hear the 'but'.

"Yes. As I'm sure you are aware, we're coming up on our 50th anniversary."

Freddie nodded.

"Good. This is going to sound out of left field, but I looked up your personnel file as part of the interview process, and happened upon your first ever application."

"You did?"

"Yes. You mentioned that you had created an online web show that was seen by million of people. It was named after your wife I believe?"

"That is true. It was called iCarly. I, internet. Carly.. her."

"Good good. We've got a few years before the anniversary. The owner wants a complete retrospective, a history of the entire club. A documentary series. How does that sound?" Freddie started to get excited internally, but kept his poker face up.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea."

"I thought so too. Now, we will be outsourcing the production through some contacts at NFL Films, but we want someone from the club in charge to oversee the project. We want you in charge. It's not the promotion you were looking for, but it's something different, fresh. You'll get an office, secretary, a budget commensurate with the project size and scope. Of course, you'll receive a raise to match the responsibility, but everyone believes you can do the job and do it well. Do you accept?"

"I will have to talk to my wife about this, but we are happy here, and I don't see any reason why I wouldn't accept the role in principle."

"We'll be making a transition to the role, you'll need to train your replacement in the current job. You have two weeks before anything happens, so take your time if you need it."

"Thank you John."

"Get out of here son. Take the rest of the day off. Go have some fun with the wife." John smiled warmly, extended his hand over the table in congratulations. Freddie shook the hand, thanked his boss and strode out the door, looking like he'd personally won the Superbowl himself.

Freddie took the short trip home. The front door was open, as he walked in Carly was in the master bedroom sitting down on the edge of the bed. Carly appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey honey.. what's wrong?" Freddie asked, sitting along side her and kissing her on the cheek.

Carly shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, "Did you get the promotion?"

"No, but I was offered another job."

"You were?"

Freddie then filled in Carly on all the details of the offer, and that it would mean they were going to be anchored to their current location for years to come. Carly said that was fine by her, that the project sounded incredibly interesting and a good chance for Freddie to show leadership, and that she'd support whatever choice he made.

"So it's settled. I'll take the job tomorrow. I'm gonna hit the shower. Maybe you should join me." Freddie went to sit up but Carly grabbed his hand.

"Freddie."

"Yes dear?"

"I've got something to tell you too." She whispered softly.

"You do?" Freddie grew nervous at her pause, and the state she was in as he came into the room before. Was something wrong?

"Car-"

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." Freddie's mouth opened wide, his toothy grin easing all the nerves Carly had been feeling.

"That's... wow."

"I know."

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Just Sam who I am guessing told Spencer. I figured you'd want to tell your mom. Dad is out of the country, and I can't reach him for another couple of days."

"I'm gonna be a father!" Freddie jumped off the bed, grabbed Carly around the waist and spun the two of them around the room. Carly's mood immediately improved. She had been worried about Freddie's reaction, if he thought it was too soon. Sure they had talked about it, but they decided to leave it up to chance rather than planning.

"Freddie stop, you're making me dizzy!" Carly giggled.

"Sorry babe."

Carly stopped the giggling, then asked a seductive, breathy tone, "How about that shower now?"

She kicked off her shoes, then pulled her shirt over her head. Freddie watched her undress then enter the bathroom, before following himself.

* * *

**AN: **You might be thinking Freddie's boss was a shout-out to Dan. It isn't. That's just what the guy who currently occupies that position is named. For real. Check him out.

Not giving any estimate of chapters remaining, this story will meander to it's conclusion if it takes one, two or three or more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabrina Dies At The End – Chapter 7. **

**Notes: **Thanks to the reviewers **pink-strawberry-lemonade **and **Snapplelinz**.

* * *

"You pair didn't have to come along if you were just gonna complain about how hot it is Carls." Freddie laughed as he stepped up to the 1st tee on Coal Creek, an absolutely massive 600+ yarder. He addressed the ball, took a slow deliberate backswing.

"It is hot!"

Freddie stopped halfway down "In the middle of my swing? Are you serious!"

Freddie shook his head, while Sabrina and Jamal both laughed. Carly stood there chastised and mildly embarrassed. He recomposed himself and addressed the ball once again. The swing itself was lighting fast, and the ball arrowed away straight down the fairway. Freddie walked off, pleased with himself. Freddie stuck his club in the bag and hugged Carly, giving her a light kiss on the cheek to show her he wasn't mad.

"Sweet shot bro." Jamal said as he walked up to the tee. He absolutely smashed the ball much further down the hole than Freddie. Not as straight though. He'd put it into the rough. Jamal shrugged.

"Your turn ladies."

Hours later Freddie and Jamal handed in their signed scorecards, _July 15__th__, 2021._ They both played off scratch, so their total scores were only the shots they'd taken. Freddie shot a 78, and Jamal 72.

After the round was complete, they retired to the on-course restaurant. As with most child-free restaurants the lighting was low, soft music played in the background and a general calm filled the room.

They talked about the documentary that had aired to wide acclaim. Freddie had moved to a more general role in their sports science, scouting and technology department, while Jamal had just signed a very lucrative new contract. He also discussed how he'd started on learning to be a coach, and had arranged to become a mentor and coach at a local high school in his time off.

Once dessert was finished Jamal and Sabrina both looked at each other then nodded.

They waited for Carly and Freddie to finish before Sabrina spoke up once she had their attention, "We finally set the date. Carly, I'd like for you to be the maid of honor." Carly expressed happy surprise.

"Fredster, you up for best man?"

"Of course."

"Great."

"It's about time. You've been engaged for three whole years."

_Carly screamed with one last push. Freddie was holding her hand, with Carly holding fast onto it. _

_She opened her eyes, drained by the effort. After what seemed an eternity to the both of them the doctor stood back up._

"_It's a boy."_

_Freddie's eyes opened in ecstatic happiness, Carly nodded weakly. The nurse cleaned the baby up as best she could then handed the baby in it's bundled blanket to the mother._

"_Wow," was all that Freddie could get out._

"_Our baby."_

"_That's us there Carly."_

"_I know. I was there for the conception and the birth if you didn't notice." The midwife chuckled lowly at her joke._

"_No need to sass me in front of little John. John Darren Benson." Freddie cooed as he dared to touch his son's arm as lightly as he could._

_John's little arms reached upwards, the tiny fingers wrapped around Freddie's index finger. That was the moment Freddie knew his life would never be the same._

_Carly's came seconds later when John opened his eyes to the light, and looked straight into his mother's eyes like he knew what he was doing. Their bonds were formed instantly. No longer were the Benson's a couple. The Benson's were now a family._

"_At least he's well behaved." The doctor remarked._

_Two seconds later John emitted a piercing cry that could be heard down the hall, "That always happens." The doctor shrugged, then turned to the nurse to record the time of birth. 2:50am, Wednesday, December 4th, 2024._

"That's how it went. 15 hours of labour." Carly was cradling John later that afternoon, having slept through most of the day after giving birth.

"Did it hurt?"

"Get the drugs. That's all I'm going to say."

"I'm worried Carly."

"Just remember to push when they tell you to push. You'll be fine Sabrina. And it's totally worth it."

Two days later baby Karen Olivia George was born.

* * *

"I can't believe we've been away so long."

Jamal and Sabrina stood in front of the house they had begun their married life together in Seattle.

"I know hon, 6 years. But I needed it." A role on the University of Chicago staff became available and Seattle's head-coach had recommended Jamal for it based on his performance as a high-school coach.

"I wonder if Karen will even recognize John."

"Recognize who?" Karen, their daughter stood beside them, having helped her little brother out of the car. Karen had inherited her mother's frizzy hair, but not the color. Her skin was a melding of her mother and father, that most would describe as looking permanently tanned.

At that moment John ran out the door.

"Hi!"

"Hey there champ."

"You're the real champ!" John exclaimed brightly.

"You damn right."

"Jamal!"

"Sorry dear."

John laughed and made a pointed remark about Jamal being told off. Jamal faked to run at him, and John ran away laughing. They chased each other around the yard for a couple of minutes. He was happy for the distraction of the young man, especially with Freddie not home from work yet.

It wasn't long before Carly walked out. She stood on the porch and beckoned the family over. They bight smiled at the sight of the other, until their reminded themselves of the reasons.

They embraced, a deep long hug, "I'm so sorry for your loss. Both of them."

Carly choked back her tears, "Thank you, it was hard, losing my grandfather, and now Steven. It's hard knowing you're now the oldest generation in the family. In my family at least. At least Freddie still has his mother. It almost doesn't feel real. The fire with Barry and Tess, my grandfather's stroke last year and now Steven "

Sabrina pulled back, there were really no more words to say. Anything would sound hollow, despite their sincerity. The mere presence alone told Carly that the support was there. One of the ways Carly and Sabrina had bonded during their college years was their early passing of their respective mothers. Sabrina and Freddie bonded over the absence of their father.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you. We're moving back home. Here to be specific. Jamal is taking a role back at the Seahawks."

Carly smiled in true delight, one of the few times in the last days of arranging the funeral. After saying hello to the kids, and seeing baby Timothy for the first time she led them into her house.

Freddie came home shortly after. He had received the cards to be handed out. They included picture of Steven in his full dress uniform taken when he was promoted to a General. A short biography and history of his service was included. Finally the details of the location of the ceremony and the wake, it also included his date of birth and the date of his passing. _Saturday, March 24, 2035. _

To Sabrina it almost seemed like that's how life began to be punctuated for people her age.

* * *

Funerals and wakes.

This one was for Marissa Benson. Freddie's mother. Carly's mother-in-law. For someone who worked so long as a nurse, to help and heal and keep spirit and condition up, to lose her to cancer was a horrible irony. Pancreatic cancer, by the time it was diagnosed it was too late. She had moved in next door with Carly and Freddie during her last months. Even with her health deteriorating she still managed to fray Carly's nerves on occasion with typically mother-in-law suggestions and changes she called improvements to the family home.

Like pretty much every wake, the atmosphere was solemn. A quiet murmur was the highest the noise ever got. Every so often a louder guest could be heard offering up their sympathy to Carly before moving off to stand with people they knew.

Sabrina barely knew the people circulating around her. A wake held for someone outside your own family was one of those moments that forced you to be inside despite being an outsider. Earlier Carly and Freddie had introduced her to people from Freddie's family. The surviving sisters of Marissa. Ozlottis and Faye, both with a spouse and couple of small children in tow were Carly's cousins.

Timothy had done what he was told, to stay in the backyard and be quiet. They had offered her house to enable Carly and Freddie to not have to worry about the wake at all. Peering through the back door, Sabrina could see that Jamal was with Freddie and the other guys, watching the kids and sharing some beers. There wasn't much talk by the looks of things.

In the main room Carly was sitting down on the leather lounge chair flanked by Sam and Spencer. Sam was hugging her while Spencer had his arm around her shoulder, patting her back gently. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face showing signs of tears. Sabrina picked up an empty plate that had been used for the food on the long bench that people could help themselves to and returned to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

At that moment she realized she hadn't seen John or Karen. Making her way to Karen's room, she knocked once then opened the door. Karen and John were in bed, sitting up against the bedhead. His head was tucked into her shoulder as he cried. Karen held him tightly, alternating between rubbing large circles on his back and gently stroking his head.

"Mom?" Karen asked, wondering if she or John was needed. John extricated from her embrace and set up next to her. He rubbed his eyes, trying but failing to clear the tears off his face.

"Just checking in."

John moved off the bed and stood. With another effort he narrowed his eyes, wiped his face and his expression dropped into a stoic blankness that was the done thing for men since time immemorial, "I'm gonna go check on mom. Thanks for everything. Letting us use your house and all."

"You're welcome John. You don't have to leave though, not if you don't want to."

"It's okay Mrs. George, I've been hiding in here since we came back. It's about time I thanked the people who came, and checked on Mom and Dad."

"Okay."

Before he moved away from the bed he leaned down and kissed Karen on the forehead and thanked her. He departed the room, sniffing once as he passed, then shut the door behind him.

"How about you honey?" Sabrina asked as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. What used to be a room completely filled with pink, stuffed animals and toys had given way to the room of a teenager. The pink was mostly gone and replaced with a fashionable color scheme of red and black. The toys moved into Timothy's room. A large study desk with a computer and a bookshelf took pride of place in the corner of the room.

It was almost in the blink of an eye that her first awkward moments of puberty arrived, quickly followed by _The Talk_. Sabrina thought that in a way this was pretty much the only other type of conversation that compared to the other 'Talk'. It was her role as the mom to be the main part of those other events, but this time it just happened to be her. At least she knew her husband would be doing that eventually with Timothy.

"I... I don't know what to feel mom. I mean, I knew Mrs. Benson. But not that well. I wasn't expecting to have to look at her.. her body. I've never seen one until then. And I've been with John the whole time. It's really hard on him. He knew her way better than I did. I don't really know how to feel. It's like I should feel worse, but I feel worse for John that I do for Mrs. Benson, or even Mr. Benson and Carly. I mean, Mrs. Benson as well."

"You're doing well sweetie. It doesn't get easier, when people you love die. You have to be there for the people who are left behind. Just believe that she's in a better place and help John through this. That's all you can do."

"That's the thing mom, he doesn't believe in that. I tried telling him that and he just lashed out. Then he broke down and started crying saying he was sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. The Benson's have different viewpoints to us. Their son is a reflection of that. There's nothing wrong with that either. Just keep your faith and be there for John. If he doesn't believe don't try to change him. People grieve in different ways. Remember what the priest said, _Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted. _Be that comfort."

"I will." Karen said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Good girl." The mother hugged her daughter tightly, "John is staying here tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Benson and Mr. and Mrs. Shay have business to attend to over the next few days and it's for the best if John stays here so he doesn't have to be involved."

"Why?"

"It's just.. at your age it can be hard to watch someone's life get boiled down to accounts, numbers, property and a will. It can change a person's outlook. John doesn't need to be a part of that. Not at your age."

"Can he stay in here?" Karen looked up with puppy dog eyes, cheeks stained with tear drops. How could she say no to her daughter?

"Karen.. you know your father and I don't like boys in your room. Especially not sleeping in the same bed together."

"I know, you told me all about your new rules when we had that talk. That I never want to talk about again. But John's not a boy.. he's John!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Sabrina deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Fine. He can stay. This will be the last time though. You two are getting told old for it. It's not because we don't-"

"Don't trust you, it's because you don't trust our bodies. I know. I've heard it a couple dozen times. You don't have to worry about it, nothing like that is ever going to happen between me and John."

Sabrina and Karen shared a soft laugh before their expressions grew dim again, "Either way. We all trust you and John, but we were teenagers once as well. We just don't want something to happen you aren't ready for if you don't think you are ready. Physically or emotionally. Even if you don't think anything could happen. It's for the best."

"I understand... can I tell him?"

"Yes. But give him some time. Get something to eat. He'll come back to you when he's done talking with the other people and Mr, and Mrs. Benson. You should give your condolences to them as well. I love you. You love John and he loves you and you'll help him get through this." Sabrina kissed her daughter and hugged her then stood up and left the room.

She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. After wiping her face with water from the sink, she looked up in the mirror. She recoiled in horror as she noticed a gray hair.

"Going gray at 46. What a day."

* * *

"Our school motto. _Tenus Pro Astrum._ Reaching For The Stars. When I look out at all my fellow students, I can see those words about to be put into action. We shall go forth and reach for the stars. I hope and pray in my heart that every one of you will reach inside your soul and find the fire to live a long, prosperous and happy life. Lastly I would like to thank the younger students who will be moving ahead again next year in our footsteps, the teaching staff for guiding us to learn, our Principal for his leadership and setting the example to be followed, and our families for putting up with us through our teenage years. Thank you so very much. Without you we could not have succeeded like we have. Thank you all. Goodbye."

A tear rolled down Sabrina's cheek as the crowd began to applaud vigorously. They wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the years of hard work Karen had put into her studies. Their daughter had just delivered the Valedictorian speech for the Class of 43'. This was the start of the rest of her life. One more summer and she would be going to college. Growing up for real. The emotion hit home until she realized her daughter having stepped back to stand alongside the rest of the graduation party was staring at her with a puzzled look in her eye. Sabrina smiled widely and started clapping as hard as anyone else in the room. Karen's smile matched her mother.

"Welcome everybody, for those who do not know me, my name is Principal Kendrick, and I welcome you to the Graduation Ceremony for the Class of 43."

The assembled crowd clapped.

He started rattling off the names, one by one, each student would step up to the platform, the principal would say a few words about the student into the microphone, then shake the hand of the student. They would step past the principal, where Karen was standing. As part of her duties Karen was waiting with their diploma, and she would hand it to the assistant principal who would hand it to the student and from there they would walk off the stage back to sit with the rest of the class.

There weren't too many students before they hit the name_ John Benson_ came up. Freddie and Carly sat beside Sabrina and Jamal, Carly with a tear running down her face. The principal talked for a moment about his honesty, his spirit of community service and that he was proud to shake the hand of a fine young man.

John shook the principals hand, but instead of stepping to the side, he stood in front of the microphone.

"Hi, thank you Sir, but there's something I've been waiting about 5 years to do, and I think I'd like to take the chance now."

The crowd wondered exactly what was going to happen. Karen's eyes shot open wide in surprise. He wasn't the kind to disrupt a ceremony like this with a practical joke, so she ruled out a prank. Half a second later, John stepped up to Karen, wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. Before she could react his face tilted down and he kissed her, long and deeply.

Parts of the crowd laughed or gasped, most smiled. Pretty much the entire student body rolled their eyes and thought 'about time' as one. John's other arm snaked around her back, and he dipped her, arching her back. The kiss lasted only a minute but it felt like an eternity. Karen's weak gasp let him slip in his tongue, and his caressed hers for a moment until he pulled away. He made sure to hold onto Karen as he pulled her back upright.

When he broke the kiss, he turned to see the crowd in a state of bewilderment and wonder. He noticed his parents staring in shock eyes wide as saucers. Then he locked eyes with her father, the ex NFL star, and he thought maybe it was time to leave the spotlight. He couldn't easily tell from the distance if he was angry or not.

Lastly, he looked back at Karen. Her chest was heaving, her eyes dazed and blank.

He gently took the diploma from out of her hand and strode off the stage. He tried. He finally took the plunge. No matter what happened from here, he wasn't hiding his feelings any longer.

John got 10 feet off the stage before Karen yelled out, "Wait!"

He turned and watched her run up to him and practically knock him over with a hug. He stumbled backwards trying to support himself against gravity. He was having a hard time of it, the kiss had left his knees weak and his mind flooded with endorphins.

When she broke the hug, he looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry... I just couldn't hold it in an-"

"Don't be."

Karen cupped his cheeks with both hands and pulled their faces together, kissing him right back. This was short, but it said as much as his kiss did. This time instead of breaking away, they remained connected their foreheads tilted in and touching.

John broke the short silence, "Karen... I think I love you."

She smiled, "I think I love you too John."

"We should probably sit down now."

They laughed together and he took her hand into his. They had held hands before. But never like this. He held her hand so tight, like he never wanted to break the bond they were sharing just through the hands. The crowd cooed. Embarrassed but happy, hand in hand they made their way to sit down together along side the few students who had already had their turn. Some of their fellow students scooted over to congratulate them.

The principal made a quick joke about how that was the 6th time in his career that had happened, and they continued on handing out the diploma's.

* * *

Sabrina was sitting reading a book as rain pelted down so loud she could hear it. Every so often a roar of thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning would crackle in the sky. Vaguely interested in the story, her mind and eyes wandered across the room. They landed on a picture of Karen and John at their graduation. She thought to herself how that was over three years ago, and Karen was starting her last year of college. With John alongside her, just like the picture.

Her wandering mind was distracted by the intruding of the telephone. The insistent harsh ringing filled the room. She put the book down and stepped over to the phone and picked it up. It was probably Jamal calling to explain why he was working late.

"Hello."

"Is this Sabrina George?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"Mrs. George, my name is Fiona Bayle from Valley Medical." The woman's voice crackled through the phone.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is Jamal George correct?"

"Yes.. what's happened?" Sabrina started to panic inside, he should have been home an hour ago.

"There's no easy way to say this, but he's been involved in a car accident. He's in emergency surgery right now. I don't have any more details than that."

"Oh my god.. I'm leaving now."

Sabrina didn't say a goodbye. She hung up the phone, and grabbed her purse and car keys. After a moment's deliberation, she paced over to Timothy's room and knocked. The rap music playing from his stereo subsided for a second.

"I'm busy mom!"

"Tim, your father's been in a car accident, get your shoes and clothes on and hurry up, we're going to the hospital."

2 minutes later Sabrina and her now teenage son were running out the door to her car.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the hospital was Freddie standing at the service desk. Was Carly involved as well?

He was worried, the calm voice she'd heard for 30 years replaced by anxious worry, "Where is my wife! You call me, tell me she was in an accident, and then no-one will tell me anything more!"

At last a 20 something nurse came to help him, "Mr. Benson.. I just found out she is in surgery. Please.. come through to the surgery waiting room."

"Freddie?"

He turned on his heel at the sound of her voice.

"Sabrina?"

"What happened Freddie?"

"Sir, if you could come through."

Freddie interrupted the nurse with a wave of his hand, "They called me and said Carly was in an accident and I came straight away. Jamal had picked her up from work.. I was working late. He came by to tell me I was working too hard when Carly rang. Her ride from the parent-teacher conferences had fallen through. Her car's in the shop.. dammit, I should have let her take my car. I should have picked her up myself. Jamal said he'd pick her up so I could keep working."

The nurse recognized the voice that she had spoken to over the phone earlier, "Are you Sabrina George?"

"Yes I am. Where's my husband?"

"Both of you, come with me." Timothy followed behind automatically and silently.

They waited. And waited. In a blank, empty waiting room.

30 eternally long minutes later a doctor opened the door. He wore the cap of a surgeon, and the face of a poker player.

"Mr. Benson?"

Freddie stood up.

"Can you come with me?"

"It's okay.. they're family." The surgeon nodded his head. His hand reached up to his forehead and he pulled down the surgical cap. His poker face dropped. It was replaced with a frown and broken eyes.

"Mr. Benson... your wife suffered massive internal injuries, broken limbs.. she lost too much blood. Her heart gave out. We did everything we could but she passed away on the operating table." With a practiced but never easy touch of his hand on Freddie's shoulder, he said his final words, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The desire to interrupt his leaving to ask about her husband was overwhelming, but not now. Not after this.

Freddie's cracked. His hand reached up, covering his mouth and nose. His head dropped. Eyes closed but filling with tears. Sabrina stood and walked over to Freddie, embracing him and trying to provide him as much comfort as he could. _Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted. _ His resolve cracked and he cried. Wordless pain and silent anguish, all Sabrina could do was hold on to him as his entire world fell apart.

6 hours later another surgeon came into the waiting room.

Freddie had been taken to see Carly's body.

This surgeon wore a cap of green instead of blue.

But the poker face was still there.

But it cracked just like the last one.

Sabrina didn't even hear the words come out of his mouth. She didn't need to. She saw the man speak, but couldn't hear the noises over the screaming in her head.

It wasn't until he reached over with a practiced but never easy touch of his hand against her shoulder that she snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

* * *

**AN: **I was trying to push out the entire ending here, but considering how huge this is already, I've decided to split it and continue on with the ending in a final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Name: Sabrina Dies At The End – Chapter 8 **

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewer **pink-strawberry-lemonade.** It's kinda funny how what was originally intended to be a short silly little sex comedy type fic turned into this. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Sabrina _knew _John was up to something. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as they talked about how the ceremony was to proceed. When the students broke away and moved to sit with the rest of their class, in the white chairs in front of the stadium bleachers that the families and friends were sitting Freddie had agreed with her assessment.

"He's going to propose." Freddie had taken their loss especially hard. He blamed himself. It took six months before he even spoke to her again, fearing that all he was doing was reminding Sabrina that if it wasn't for him, that Jamal would still be here.

Time had hardened his features, wrinkled his skin, grayed his hair. Dulled the spark of life. He looked 10 years older than the 50 odd he actually was.

"I hope so. We'll tell them to hurry up with the grandkids. That goes for you too Tim."

The teenager blushed. His considerably less uptight girlfriend sitting alongside him laughed.

Freddie was right. Of course.

The Dean stopped his speech about the class of 52' after announcing John's name, and let him onto the podium. Of course, you wouldn't disrupt a college graduation without permission.

He stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi everyone. I'm sure you are probably surprised about this interruption, but if you bear with me I'm sure we can quickly get back on track. Karen.. please come up to the stage."

All eyes scanned the seated students, until Karen stood up with her hands on her head. As she made her way up to the stage she turned to look at her mother, sharing a smile with each other. After stepping up onto the platform, she kissed John on the cheek, asking him quietly what it was about (although in her heart she knew exactly what was going to happen).

Instead of answering, he stepped up to the mic again.

After a few nervous moments looking out into the crowd he started talking, strongly and proudly, "This woman standing here, Karen, she has been my girlfriend for about five years and my best friend for over fifteen. Standing by my side throughout so many different periods of my life. Happiness, grief, pain, anger, jealousy, fear, self-doubt and ecstatic joy. Whenever I couldn't cope, she was there. Whenever I needed strength, support and love Karen was there. We share a bond, it's been there since the day she moved in next door to me. We were even born in the same hospital, only two days apart. After a period apart in our childhood, we grew up together as teenagers and adults. We share our entire lives together. I'm not the man I would be today without her in my life. I think you can all tell where this is headed so I'll wrap it up."

The dean helpfully pulled the microphone out and held it down, as John went down on one knee. He pulled a ring out from underneath his graduation robe.

"Karen Olivia George, you are my soul-mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"

The crowd awwed, and Karen screamed, "YES!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her long and hand. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

The dean put the microphone back into it's slot, "This is one of my favorite parts of my job, seeing young men and women come into my care, into my guardianship, and watching them as they work and live and love and join society. I wish the two of you the very best."

The crowd clapped again, and the Dean then continued with the rest of the ceremony as Karen and John kissed behind the stage.

* * *

Sabrina thought about how things work out. Karen and John got married in the same church that Marissa and Carly had their funerals. And now Karen was lying in the exact same bed that Sabrina had after giving birth to her.

"Hello there little one, come to grandma," Sabrina cooed as she held the tiny baby in her arms, "Aren't you just the cutest thing."

She showed the baby over to Freddie, who took his finger and placed it in the palm of her hand. Sabrina cradled the baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"She's got Carly's eyes." Freddie turned away and sat back down in the chair against the wall.

Sabrina looked at her daughter, who nodded and took her young child back, letting Sabrina to sit by Freddie's side.

She took her hand and placed it on the top of his leg, "I'm sorry Freddie."

"It's been nearly 8 years and I'm still reminded of her every single day. I hear a laugh that sounds like her. I see girls on the street that look like Carly did when we were younger. I still get emails from people talking about how they found iCarly online all over again and how much fun it was for them. It's not like I can throw my pictures of her away. I can't fix the hole in my heart. It's never going to stop hurting."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't." He whispered.

"Freddie don't do this to yourself."

"I can't stop hating myself. I always look back."

Karen lying in her hospital bed and John sitting next to her looked down, actively resisting the feeling of having their child rejected by it's grandfather. They knew it wasn't that simple.

Sabrina sighed then thought to herself for a minute as Freddie moped in his seat. It was soul destroying seeing the friend she'd known for decade upon decade still hurting so badly. Maybe he needed to look forward for a moment instead of back. The idea flashed into her head and she took action.

Sabrina stood and walked over to Karen. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and held her arms out. Karen took the signal, and gently passed her baby to her mother.

Sabrina gingerly walked back over to Freddie, taking her seat once more. She held the baby just in front of Freddie.

"Look at her."

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look."

Freddie turned and opened his eyes, but stared through Sabrina rather than looking down at the baby.

"That's not Carly. This is Janet. She is your flesh and blood. Carly is part of her, just like I'm part of her and Jamal and you are. This is your grand-daughter Freddie. Look."

Freddie tore himself from his upright viewpoint, and forced himself to look down.

"Carly is in your heart and that will never change. But his little girl, can you live with the idea of not letting her into your heart as well?"

"Tell me. Tell Carly in Heaven watching down on us right now, that you refuse to open your heart again."

"It's her eyes."

"Her eyes aren't all she is or all she will ever be. Freddie."

Freddie looked beyond her eyes, pulling back to take in the whole of the tiny life in front of him. Her tiny clump of black hair. Her cute dimpled cheeks. Freddie picked her up out of Sabrina's hands and held her against him.

"Hey there Janet. I'm Freddie. Grandpa." He said as he gave her tummy a tickle with his finger.

Janet gurgled and smiled.

"You like that huh?" He did it again, and got the same reaction. Now it was Freddie's turn to smile. A wide, genuine smile that his son and daughter in law both shared.

"She's beautiful. You two, I'm really happy for you. I'm proud of you son." Freddie said to John and Karen as he continued to play with Janet. After a few minutes he sat up and took her back to Karen. He gently placed her back down into her mother's hands.

"Carly would be proud of you both. How much you love each other. How much you care. How you are building your family. I love you all."

"Love you too," John and Karen both replied at the same time.

When Janet and Karen both yawned simultaneously, Sabrina decided it was time to leave the room.

"Freddie, it's time."

Freddie brought his wrist up and checked his watch. Visiting time was ending.

"Of course."

Freddie shook his son's hand, and Sabrina kissed the two of them on the cheek.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Sam, Spencer and the kids will be here, their flight gets in at 7am."

"Dad, they didn't have to come all the way from Australia. We could have setup a webcam easily."

"You know what Sam is like. Stubborn as a mule."

They all made their goodbyes, took one last look at the baby, and left for the evening. They drove back home in the quiet Sunday evening. Only the soft hum of the radio broke the silence. When the two arrived and exited, Sabrina thanked Freddie for taking her to the hospital.

"No problem, we were both going, saves on the gas and parking."

"You're welcome still."

"Thanks." Sabrina hugged Freddie, and started down the driveway to head back to her house.

"Sabrina wait." Freddie stepped over to Sabrina and this time he pulled her into a close hug himself.

"Thank you. For everything. For putting up with me and helping me through everything. You've been a better friend than I deserve."

"We both deserve the friendship we give each other Freddie, so don't sell yourself short."

Sabrina felt a tear run down Freddie's cheek, "Freddie.. I'm sorry."

Freddie broke the hug and stepped back, wiping his face, "It's okay." Even as he said the words his voice broke and the tears started again. Sabrina took him by the hand and they went inside his house.

"I'll make us some tea. Then we can talk. If you want."

* * *

Sabrina stood in the emergency room of the hospital with the 7 year old Janet by her side. Karen had called her from the hospital, to tell her that Freddie had been brought into the emergency room after collapsing at a mall. It was all Karen knew at the time as she was working in her Ophthalmology department.

Now they both waited again. That same damn waiting room. One of these days it was going to be her on the other end. First Jamal and Carly, and now Freddie. She said a silent prayer for his soul.

The doctor came in, and knowing Karen, took her off to the side. There it was again. Maybe Karen didn't even realize it. No-one had ever died under her care. She'd never have to give that light touch on the shoulder. They conversed for a couple minutes before he left.

Karen's eyes wavered. Her body shook. Eyes downcast, she managed to clear her throat and whisper out, "I'm sorry mom... It was a myocardial infarction. A heart attack. He's gone."

After a few seconds of silence she spoke again after running her hand over her face, "I need to call John." He was in England on company business.

"You go.. I'll call Sam." Sabrina spoke, as her mind started asking herself what time it would be in Australia as a distraction. Then she wondered what she'd say to her. Would she want to tell Melanie herself? It hurt badly, but she'd have to wait to mourn. Not until his friends were informed.

His broken heart finally caught up with him.

As the connection clicked open and Sam said "Hello".

"Sam.. it's Sabrina."

"Hey, how's it going?" Sam asked brightly on the other end.

Her happiness made Sabrina's heart heavy, "I've got some bad news."

* * *

As she watched the graduation ceremony along with Karen and John and Timothy, the only thing running through her mind was that finally, her family had got through a graduation ceremony without it being disrupted by one of their offspring.

They never figured out how Tim had managed to paint so many sheep bright blue without someone noticing they were gone.

Janet came up to them, beaming with pride.

"I can't believe it's over!"

"Believe it honey. I'm so proud of you." Karen hugged her daughter tightly with John coming in as well

"It's not over just yet darling. You've still got college. I'm proud of you too." Sabrina said.

As they made their way back to the car Tim strode alongside his niece.

"Janey," He said, using his pet name for her, "I've got a surprise for you when we get back home."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, Tim had usurped her role. The grandparent was the one who was supposed to spoil their grand-children sweet.

But not even she could compare to Tim's extravagance. He was a successful stockbroker, but despite trying, couldn't make a long term relationship work. Without a family to support, he put his resources into giving Janet the best of anything she needed.

Thankfully, Karen and John had raised her to not be expectant, to be grateful, to not take without asking.

When they pulled into their street, it didn't take long to realize exactly what he had done. A bright red car sat in the Benson's driveway, a large ribbon on top.

Janet leaped from the car and immediately ran her hands down it's sleek body.

"You really didn't have to do this Uncle Tim. It's too much.. even if it's sooo good."

"Nonsense. You need a car to get to and from college. The last thing I want is seedy boys giving you rides. Or you spending an hour a day on dirty public transport." He took the keys out of his pocked and chucked them to Janet.

"Mom.. Dad, can I keep it?" She asked gingerly. Janet wasn't convinced by Timothy, and asked her parents for guidance.

"Tim.. you can afford this right? It's almost as good as my car!" John exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it bro. It's all paid for, insurance is set, special assistance if it breaks down, extended warranty. The works."

John turned to his wife and shrugged. It was up to her.

"Fine. But on one condition." She asked of her younger brother, "You finally ask Becky out."

John laughed loudly when he heard the condition.

"What? Are you serious? We're just friends!" He was indignant, but a red blush covered all the way from his neck to his forehead.

"Yes. I'm serious. I'm tired of watching you two flirt and cuddle and play kissy feet under the table like a couple of teenagers whenever she comes over with you for dinner. You two are perfect for each other. I want my own nephew or niece, and I want it soon. No more excuses." Karen stalked over to him and jabbed him in chest.

Tim looked at John for support.

"Sorry _bro_, I'm going to have to agree."

"Of course, she's your wife," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm tired of hearing about how every single guy she's with isn't good enough for her."

Janet interjected, "You are so in love with her. Call it women's intuition but I think she likes you back."

Exasperated he brought his hands up surrender, "I bought you the car and you're picking on me now? And since when did you have women's intuition?"

"I call it like I see it. Thanks! Bye. Be back later!" Janet ripped the ribbon off and left it lying on the ground, gunning the engine, she reversed the car perfectly. With the window down she thanked Tim again. John called out for her to be careful.

"I will."

"Now that's over, inside young man. I'm going to be standing right beside you when you call her."

"Mom!"

* * *

Her life was now comprised of a single room. The final room. Luckily for her, it wasn't because her mind had degraded. No, it was her body that was failing. She hated watching Spencer succumb to Alzheimer's disease. After a year he couldn't even remember the names of colors. Sam died of natural causes in her sleep half a decade after Spencer had, at the age of 82.

Sabrina lay still in her hospital bed. The room was tinged a gentle orange. It faced the sunset, and today of all days a beautiful sunset was in the process of occurring. It was a private room, even after all these years, Jamal's career had set her and her family up for a very good life.

Her frizzy orange hair had turned white years ago. Most of the handful of machines in the room had been disconnected and turned off weeks ago. Their beeps silent, their monitors blank, their connections to the nursing desk were all disconnected.

Not even the advanced medical technology of the day could prevent the inevitable.

"Mom.. mom?" A man in his 70's sat by the bed. His body had fared much better that his mother. The advanced technology had helped him improve his life far better than it had for Sabrina. He had an artificial kidney, a powered leg replacement and a set of digital eyes to replace ones lost to glaucoma. It was likely he'd live another 50 years. His children and grand-children could live to 150 years or longer. His hair was still dark brown. The voice was cracked with age however. But it still had the intonation of a boy lost at a mall finally re-united with his parent.

Sabrina opened her eyes, "I'm not dead yet Timothy. Just resting my eyes." Came the terse reply.

"Mom." He replied with a sigh. It was the word _yet_ that was hanging on everyone's minds.

"I don't want to lose you." His voice cracked, his eyes closed trying to prevent tears from falling.

"Time catches up with us all."

"It's not fair. I don't want to be alone."

"You aren't alone. You still have Becky. You still have a family. You have Janet and her kids." Sabrina meekly raised her hand to indicate the teenage girl sitting in the corner of the room. Silent. Watching a grand-parent and great-grandparent having a conversation like that would induce silence for anyone.

"It feels wrong. Like I shouldn't be here either."

"It's survivor's guilt. The Lord works in mysterious ways. He spared you, and took Karen and John to live with Him in eternity. No-one can know what purpose it held until you stand before Him." Sabrina thought back to the horrible accident, how Tim survived without a scratch, but Karen and John died instantly.

He closed his eyes, and stepped away as his resolve started to break, "I"m sorry Mom.. I'll be back later. I need some air."

As he hugged his mother she whispered, "It's okay."

Tim stepped towards the door, and the teenager stood to follow.

"It gives me some time to talk to Ally."

The girl stopped and turned to Sabrina who smiled.

She hesitated, but slowly made her way to stand next to Sabrina. Sabrina raised her hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"You've grown so much Allison."

"Thanks."

"Give grammy a hug. Tell me how everything's going at school dear."

They chatted for 20 minutes, talking about school, their family and Ally's plans for the future. It was only after she brought up the idea of having to leave her best friend, Michael that the tone became more serious. He was smart. Really smart. Ivy League smart. Far away from Ally's first choice in Oregon, close enough to her family in Seattle to not feel too homesick, but far enough to still give her a full college 'out on your own' experience.

"You don't want to leave him?"

"Of course not. He's my best friend. But we're just friends. We're growing up. It's time to be apart." At that moment she recognized the same look she'd seen a few times before. Denial.

"Honey, you know I don't have long for this world so indulge me with the truth."

Allison looked down into her lap, the idea of lying to her great-grandmother at this stage in her life was sobering. When she looked back up again, she couldn't hold herself back from telling the truth.

"I like him as more than just my best friend. He doesn't know. When we talk about college, he keeps saying that even though we're best friends, that we can't stop each other from going after our dreams. He doesn't want me to miss out on the soccer scholarship."

"Do you think he might feel the same for you? How many girlfriends has he had?"

"A few. They didn't really last long. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a year."

"Is he happy with that?"

"Sometimes.. but other times, if he hears a certain song, or I make him watch a romantic movie, I feel like he's crying inside. He turns to me and I _think _he's about to say something massive, but his mouth clicks shut and he turns away from me. It hurts so badly grammy, not knowing what's on his mind."

"Is it because of you?"

"I just don't know.. I don't want to wreck things for him. He's worked so hard, done so much, and he's going to a really really top school. I'd just drag him down. He needs to leave without me." It broke Sabrina's heart to watch her little grand-daughter's emotions boil away inside. The way her lip quivered, the way her voice shook. The defeat in her eyes.

Having started her down on that path of self-doubt, Sabrina decided it was time to bring her back from it. Using the last bit of strength she had in her for the day she gathered up her thoughts for a moment then looked at Ally face to face.

"Listen to me child. You'll never drag anyone down. I'm going to tell you the most important thing I've ever learned in my life. Ally, it's love. Take it and hold and grab on to it and never ever let go of it. No-one knows how long a life will last. I've seen friends die 40 years before their time, gone in an instant. It hurt so much. It never stops hurting. But what keeps us all together, this family, everyone who stays behind, it's always been love. Tell him. Ask him. _Hold onto his love._ If there's a chance you both feel the same way, don't let anything or anyone stand in your way."

As Ally took in the strong message Sabrina was telling, she continued, "I've loved and lost. Ask your grandfather about how much his sister loved her husband, and how much he loves your grandma Becky even after so many years. Ask him about Karen and John's graduations. Timmy was there with me for both of them. College and High School. If you were around when your mom and Matthew first fell in love you could see why they still do. Ask your sister about how nothing will ever stop her from loving Robyn. Love conquers all."

"It's love Allison. That's the key." She breathed out hard.. it'd taken a lot out of her. She felt tired once again. Her eyes started closing, "Tell him when you get home. Go find him. You never know when you are heading towards your last day. Don't hesitate."

Sabrina yawned, "Tell everyone I love them, I'm going to have a sleep. Tell Michael as well."

Before she fell into the inky blackness of sleep, she heard Ally whisper, "I promise."

* * *

It was time. It was obvious. Not much longer was left. Despite everyone being prepared for this moment, it was still heartwrenching in it's inevitability. Her pulse grew weaker, her breathing ragged and shallow. The nurses called the family and there they were.

Sabrina looked over 3 generations of her offspring. Her family. They each had their moment alone with her to say their goodbyes. Even Michael, who explained that Allison hadn't asked him to come, but that he wanted to be there, and to thank her for what she said to Ally a week earlier. Chloe came with her partner Robyn.

Her goodbye to Timothy ended with the phrase, "_Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted."_

Timothy took the chair next to the bed, holding her hand. Rubbing it through to give her warmth. It was cold, even though her head was telling her it was mid-afternoon on a summer's day. She was so tired. Her hand was already numb from lack of blood and nerve endings having ceased to perform as they should. But she could still feel his touch, and that was a measure of comfort.

It was a struggle to breath. A long wheezing breath sapped the last of her strength. This was how it feels to die. In her chest she could feel her heart failing. There was no pain, the doctor had made sure of that.

Her lungs filled one last time. Her eyes shut involuntarily. Sabrina's eyes fluttered open one last time. With one last look, maybe from lack of oxygen or the medication, her eyes were playing tricks on her. She could see Jamal, her parents, John and Karen standing beside Freddie who was holding onto Carly, and even Sam and Spencer. All the people she'd loved and lost, standing just beside her living family.

Waiting for her. To take her with them to Heaven to spend Eternity together.

With a smile on her face she exhaled. At that point her eyes shut again, her vision swimming with pure brightness.

The doctor waited for Timothy to pull back from his mother. The rest of the family hugged each other, tears streaming down their face. Janet looked away, crying into Matthew's shoulder. Ally slipped her hand into Michael's, her fingers intertwined so tight they turned white.

In a soft voice he whispered to the nurse standing alongside him, "Time of Death, 4:30pm, Friday, September 27th, 2097."

**The End**


End file.
